The Night and Sun Princesses 2
by KnightJK
Summary: The time passed by and and now everyone grew up into a Fine Princesses/Princes and become more stronger than they were as some of them forget but some doesn't dared to forget what happened on that particular night,Suddenly one day the Sunny Kingdom has a surprised guest. Who is it?What will happen?Will ever she forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

**HIHI! I just couldn't wait because i got full of ideas and waited you all to read it fast.**

 **It's the next part of the Night and Sun Princesses**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any fushigiboshi no futagohime and the lyrics that appear in the story..**

 _ **Summary: The time passed by and and now everyone grew up into a Fine Princesses/Princes and become more stronger than they were as some of them forget but some doesn't dared to forget what happened on that particular night,Suddenly one day the Sunny Kingdom has a surprised guest. Who is it?What will happen?Will ever she forgive them?**_

* * *

It's been two years since that incident happen, everyone was feeling sad about it and couldn't get through it for the first few months but now they has moved on and grew up and become stronger.

Rein has became the Sunny Kingdom's Queen and also engaged to Bright,Shade has gave up on the opportunity to become the Moon Kingdom's King so Moon Malia continue to become the Queen till Milky is old enough.

After that incident, the three best friends had grew apart and didn't talk hated the both of them but as the time past, he forgave them but he doesn't want to talk to them or close with them.

Today, It's a meeting for all Seven kingdom and everyone is now in the meeting came and talk about a letter that has been send to them, written in the letter was, _'Beware Sunny Kingdom, I'll come back soon so wait for me'_.

 **Rein's POV**

Mother called the seven Kingdom for an important meeting and i wonder why is it important that needed to called the Queens and Kings to come, i walk towards the meeting room with Bright beside me.

As i went in, i saw everyone was there and i saw Shade looking at us but look away as soon as i look up to him, I sit beside Mother and she began to talk,"I receive a letter yesterday."she say and everyone was talking.

The first one to talk it Queen Maila,"What is it that the letter make you call us here?"I saw mother sighed and everyone tensed up,Father read out the letter," _Beware Sunny Kingdom, I'll come back soon so wait for me"_

I widen my eyes as Father continue talking,"It was a threat that send by a random Kingdom but i didn't knew where it come from", "Maybe it's from Fine.."Shade whisper loud as think about that night.

"What are you talking about Sahde?"Father said and everyone was confused,"Have you all forgotten what happened on that night? Before Fine disappear, she said we all will pay?"I remember now.

"It's possible that it's from Fine"I say and look at the letter,"What should we do now?"I say as everyone has no idea what to do,We all discussed about it and after few hours everyone went home.

"Shade, Stay here for Lunch will you?"I asked him as he turn to me,he stay quiet as since that day, he doesn't talk to us much and lock himself up.

He nodded as Bright and I was happy that he finally agree,"Let's go to the main hall first"i say and everyone walk towards there."It's been so long that we three are able to walk together"I said but he just stay quiet.

I sighed and the guards greeted me as he open the door for us,I saw a person with familiar long red hair sitting "Mother, you're here so fast"I said and walk up to her.

Shade look up to see her and i saw he stop walking and widen his eyes, "What's wrong Shade?"I ask as he is trembling, "Fine!"He say out loud, "What are you talking about Shade?How can she be here?"i joked and laugh.

"Have you forgotten how your twins look like?Rein"a familiar voice say as i widen my eyes,i turn my head and there she is standing by the Throne and smirking at us.

"Fine!Why are you here?"Bright shouted as he drew out his swords and stand in front of me,"Oh Bright, You don't have to draw out your swords at me"She look up to us with such cold eyes.

"I demand you to answer me!"He shouted and looking at her with anger,"Hahaha, You have no right to demand me _**Prince**_ Bright, have you forgotten your manners? The Queen of Night Kingdom is standing in front of you"she walk up to us.

"Fine..."Shade walk up to her as he reach out his hand,"Fine,you're back"he smiled and reach out to her."Don't touch me with your filthy hand"Fine said and Shade stop walking.

"Oh please don't called me with that pathetic name, You should be calling me Queen Leyla"she say and she walk back to the table,"This place doesn't change at all, I still remember how we used to sit here and talk happily about you Rein"she glare at me.

"Let's talk, Dear sister of mine"She say and sat down as she gesture us to sit down but none of us moved,"Come on,I have no harm, i just wanted to talk"she smiled.

"Okay, if that you wanted."She shrugged her shoulder and crossed her leg,"I still remember where you stood at the stage and said 'There is no girl who is so lovely and beloved as I"she laugh at the end.

I glare at her,"Oh, don't look at me like that"she say and smiled,"Do you know, you hurt me"she fake a sob,"I couldn't believe that you said that in front of everyone, Am I invisible to you?"She bang her hand at the rest hand.

"How could you said that,Rein"she stood up and put her hand in front, suddenly a shadow shoot at us and we couldn't move a muscles,"Let us go!"Bright and I shouted and struggling out.

"Don't worry, i won't do any harm to you"she walk down the stairs and walk towards us,she reach out to touch my face, "Still remember where i always helped you get the things you wanted"

I struggled to move my face, her fingers is so cold which make me shiver,"But you just couldn't stop taking things away from me, like my love"she glared at me and grab my hair but she let go after that.

"Bright..Bright, My first love, how have you been? Did you have fun with my sister?"she walked towards Bright, i shouted his name as he glared at her.

"I heard that you are engaged with him Rein"she say and he touch his cheek,She then traveled her hand down to his neck and she grab onto it.

"Let go of me"He said and she laughed, "I won't let you die so soon"she say and grab onto his shoulder hard which causes blood to drip down.

"Bright!"Shade shouted and she turn her face towards Shade, she let go of her hand and walk slowly to Shade, "Ooh Shade, You have become more handsome than you were last time"she caress his cheek.

"Fine..."he say as she slapped his face,"I told you not called me with that me!"she shouted at his, "Call me Leyla,Shade"she say and caress his cheek which was slapped by her.

"Le-Leyla.."he say and Fine smiled at him,"It must hurt, I'm so sorry Shade"she kiss his cheek and Shade blushed."I got a great idea"She say happily and put her hand on top of his head.

She say some kind of spell and suddenly Shade shouted in pain,"Shade!"Bright and I call him as Shade shouted in pain louder,"Done"she say and she let down her hand as Shade stop shouting and fall onto his knees.

"Shade, it's must hurt right? Come to me and i caress you"she say and Shade stood up and walk towards her,"Yes, Queen Leyla..."he answer and stood in front of her.

"What have you done to him!"Bright shouted and looking pissed,"Oh nothing, i just made him my personal Knight"she say and gesture Shade to turn around.

I widen my eyes when i saw Shade eyes, it look soulless and emotionless."What have you done.."I say and cried, "Shade now you can be with me forever"she say and hug him as Shade stood there without moving.

"Yes, Queen Leyla"he say and looking emotionless, "Call me Leyla,Shade"she say as Shade replied "Leyla"."It's time for me to go now, Come with me Shade"she said and a dark circle surround them as soon as i blink, they already gone.

"Shade!"I shouted and fall onto my knees and cried out,"Rein!"Bright hurried towards me as i cry on his shoulder,"What have she done"I say and continue crying.

"Rein/Rein-sama!"i heard my names been called as i look up,"Mother!Father!"I saw Mother and Father and Camelot running towards me.

"Mother!Fine!Fine took Shade"I cry on my Mother as she hug me tight,"Don't cry Rein, we will bring Shade back"Father say and smooth me, Suddenly all i saw is darkness.

"I'll take everything away from you..." that is the last thing i heard before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIHI! I'm back with the update, i realize that there's a lot of mistake in the previous chapter T_T I'm so sorry**

 **I'll try to make less mistake so enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or any lyrics that appear in the story.**

* * *

 _"I'll take everything away from you..." that is the last thing i heard before fainting._

 **Rein's POV**

I woke up as i tried to focus on the person who is sitting near me,"Bright...?"i say as that person stood up and walk towards me.

"You woke up, How are you feeling now?"he ask me as i try to sit up with his support,"I'm okay, just my head hurts"i held my head and lie back.

"Rein-Sama!"i heard someone shouted and open the door, i look over and saw Camelot and Lulu panting like hell, i smiled at them as they look relieved.

"I have to report to Elsa-sama!"she said and rush out the door as Lulu stay and serve me, "Bright.. Where is Shade?"i ask him as he look at me with a troubled face and look away.

"Neh Bright, Where is him?Where is Shade?"I keep asking him as i remember what happened just now,"Don't tell me..."i say as he held onto my hand tighter and still looking away.

I can feel that my tears are dropping down,"No, it cant be"i say and denying the facts,"Rein, Shade's gone now"he say and i cry more and grab onto his shirt.

"Rein..."I heard my mother voice as i called out to her,"It's my fault! It's my fault that Shade has been taken away"I say and keep blaming myself.

"No..It's not your fault Rein"she smooth me as i calm down,"What should we do now Mother?"i ask as i held her hand, but all she do is sigh and shaking her head.

"Let's not talk about this now, You have to rest first"she say and tuck me to bed, "Bright take good care of her while she's sleeping"she said and Bright nodded.

All i can do now is sighed and went to sleep, i need to get back my energy so i could save Shade.

 **Fine's POV**

After my visit of my old home, i went back to my kingdom with Shade along with me. Shade...you're mine now.. and held his hand and snuggle.

"I release my spell on you but i shall put another one so you won't escape"i said as i put my hand on top of his head and said some spell.

A dark spell circle show underneath as he turn back, he suddenly fall onto his knees due to the energy taking by the spell.

"What- What i'm doing?"he say and look at his hand, he then look up and look around him, "Where am i?"he say and stand up as i walk to the Throne and sit down.

"You're in my Kingdom Shade"i say as he turn around to look at me, "Fine.."he call me with that pathetic name again, "I already told you not to call me that!"i stood up in anger as dark shadow burst out.

I saw him flinch as i sighed and sit back down,"Why am i here?","Of course i brought you here" "But why?", "Because... I'm going to take everything that belong to her"i look at him.

"Such cold eyes..What happen to the girl i used to know"he say and looking at me with pity,"That girl you used to know has gone now, Don't look at me with pity, i don't need it"

"Shade..."i call as i teleport near him, "You're the only one i ever cherish the most"i said and glide my fingers at his shoulder.

"Become my King, Shade"i say and touch his face with gentle,"You're not the Fine, Give back Fine!"he shouted at me and slapped my hand away.

I held my hand and glare at him,"She's long gone Shade,I've taken over her body and mind"i say and laugh, he look at me with such fear eyes.

 **Nobody's POV**

Suddenly Leyla moved away from Shade while holding her head in pain,"Yoru!"she shouted and a guy appear in front of her and pass her something that she quickly eat it and swallow it.

"I can't believe that she have the guts to do this"she say and look at her hands."Yoru, Lock Shade in the prison"she say and walk up to the throne as she sit down.

"Yes, My Moon Queen"Yoru bowed and lock Shade up as the guards came in and take Shade away."My Queen, why did you brought him here?"Yoru ask as he bow to the Queen,"Nothing"she said.

She then look at the paper works as Yoru look at her with curiosity,"I'm going to raise the Moon soon"she said and stood up as Yoru bowed and said "Yes,I'll go prepare the things"he then disappear.

"Nana!"Fine shouted as the girl wearing maid clothing came in and bow to her,"Yes, Leyla-sama?"she say,"Go prepare the gowns for the raising moon also bring some tea too"Fine said and walk towards her room.

"Yes, Leyla-sama"she said and quickly rush to prepare the tea,"I'm going to take a fresh air at the garden"she said to herself and walk the opposite side.

When she enter the garden, it's full of Passion Love as she stroll along the garden, she then stop in front a big fountain as she held up her hand.

Suddenly the fountain move and there was a door, she open it and walk in the door. Inside the door was another secret garden where it's full of Winter Love.

She look at the flower as she soften her eyes,"Sister...Ooh dear sister of mine, thy never knew that i'm hurting alone"she pluck the flower as she held it close her chest.

Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
Rein, my judgement was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates.

She stroll down the garden as she stop when she saw something in front of her,she held out her hand as it look up to her and walk towards her.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time of my vengeance is nigh

She walk with it towards the patch of grass near the a small river as she sat down,"Neoma,What should i do?"she ask as she lie on it.

It neigh and lean on her face,"Neoma, you're the only one i could ever trust now"she say and caress it face and shred a tears.

"My Queen,Where are you"Yoru voice say in her mind as she stood up and said goodbye to her horse and rush out the door as the fountain move to close.

She quickly rush towards her room as she open her door and saw Yoru and Nana standing and looking up to her,"Leyla-sama/My Queen!"they both shouted as Fine walk in.

"Where have you been?"Yoru ask her as she seat down in front of the mirror and Nana tidy her hair, "Nowhere"she replied and drink her tea.

"Bu-","Leyla-sama,the gown has been prepare,this way please"Yoru was cut off by Nana and Fine stood up,"Yoru, go there first, i'll arrive with few minutes"she say and walk into her big wardrobe.

"Yes,My Queen"he said and disappear like air,"Thanks Nana, for cutting him off"she thanks her maid as the maid help her wear the gown,"It's okay,Leyla-sama"she smiled and stood up.

"It's done,Leyla-sama"Nana say and back away a bit so Fine could see herself in the mirror,"Thanks Nana"she said and walk out,"Nana, there's something i want to do"Fine say and walk out the room.

"Follow me to the prison,i want to see someone"she said and walk towards the prison,"Don't mind me asking, but who is it that you would like to see in there?"Nana ask as Fine look at her.

"Just no one"Fine replied and they reach the prison, the guards outside wearing dark blue uniform saw her as they bow and open the door for her and Fine walk in while Nana follow behind her.

"Queen Leyla,what brought you here?"a guard who wore a black uniform walk up to her and bow,"Where is him?"she asked as she walk in the prison even further.

"This way"he bowed and guided her towards the ' _Him_ '.When they reach, the guard knock on the metal and called the guy,"The Queen is here to see you,Get up now"he said and knock even harder.

The guy walk forwards and look at her,"I wished to bring him out for awhile"she say as the guards open the door and walk in to put a chain around his hand which connects to his neck.

"Let's go"she say as the guy walk behind her long with Nana,"Shade-sama,Why are you here?"Nana ask her as Fine turn to her,"Nana"she called and Nana stay silence.

"Where are you bring me to?"Shade ask,"Somewhere to see things that make you amazed"she laughed and reach the place.

"My Queen!You're one minute late! oh? who do we have here?"Yoru ask and look at Shade,"I just want him to see"Fine said and stood up the stage in the center of it.

She held up both of hers hands as she closed her eyes, magic surround her hands as the Moon slowly raise up in the sky as the sky become darker and darker.

After the raising of moon, Fine lost quite a lot of energy as she collided but luckily Yoru was there to catch her in time "It's still take away your energy huh?"he ask as he support Fine up.

"Thanks Yoru"Fine said and walk down the stage,"Yoru,you can go now"she said and Yoru disappear,"Nana, bring him back to my room, dressed him up nicely and wait for me."Fine order as Nana nod.

"Neoma"she called as her horse walk out of nowhere,"Let's go for a short walk,shall we?"she say as it neigh and Fine climb on it's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi! i'm back with the chapter of The Night and Sun princesses 2! ^^**

 **Lately i'm busy with my study... btw i calling Fine= Leyla from the chapter onwards because it's her current name so yeah**

* * *

 _"Neoma"she called as her horse walk out of nowhere,"Let's go for a short walk,shall we?"she say as it neigh and Fine climb on it's back._

 **Nobody's POV**

"Let's go" _Leyla_ said and Neoma spread his wings and start to flap as they are lifted up from the floor, "Neoma..What should i do.." Leyla lean down to it's back of the head.

It just look back and fly around the Night Kingdom, at this timing everyone should be asleep but for Night Kingdom, it's different.

Leyla look down to the Kingdom as everyone is walking around and looking like a festival, this is the cultural of Night kingdom, Leyla smiled and pat on his head as it know what she is thinking and turn around, flying back.

 ** _Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_**  
 ** _Into A Land Of Enchantment_**  
 ** _Come Little Children_**  
 ** _The Time's Come To Play_**  
 ** _Here In My Garden Of Shadows_**

She reach her balcony as she rush into the room and grab onto someone wrist,"Where are you bringing me?"a guy ask as she smirked at him and hop onto her Alicorn without saying a word.

She begins to sing as the guy behind her look at her,

 ** _Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way_**  
 ** _Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_**  
 ** _Weep Not Poor Children_**  
 ** _For Life Is This Way_**  
 ** _Murdering Beauty And Passions_**

A lot of children came out of their house and look up to them, they start to wave as they was lifted up by some dark shadow surrounding them, they chuckled as they float up to their level.

 ** _Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way_**  
 ** _To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_**  
 ** _Rest Now My Children_**  
 ** _For Soon We'll Away_**  
 ** _into The Calm And The Quiet_**

One of the child float near her as she grab onto the child and pull the child to her hands, "Why are you showing me this?" the guy ask as she lean back to the guy chest.

 ** _Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_**  
 ** _Into A Land Of Enchantment_**  
 ** _Come Little Children_**  
 ** _The Time's Come To Play_**  
 ** _Here In My Garden Of Shadows_**

"Because you're special Shade,oh we've reach"Leyla said as they reach back to the castle. "Follow me"she said as she walk along with the children as they keep grabbing onto her hands.

"Onee-cahn, Ne Onee-chan"One of the children said while pulling her sleeves,"Yes, my sweet child?"Leyla pat on her head,"What is today sweet be?"she chuckle as Leyla laughed.

"Onee-chan, Who is this Onii-chan?"another child asked as she look back to him,"Onii-chan here will play with you when i do the sweets, be nice to Onii-chan kay?" she say as some children grabbing his sleeves and ask him question.

"Come on, everyone get inside as i go gets the sweets"Every one get inside as well as Shade,"I'll follow you"Shade said and rush up to Leyla,"You don't have to, Shade"she said as she turn to him.

"It's okay"they reach the kitchen as the chefs all turn to them,"Queen Leyla, you're here already. I've prepared the ingredients now it's all yours"the head chefs said and walk out of the kitchen.

Leyla start to do all the sweets along with Shade help,"I didn't knew you know how to do sweets"Leyla laughed at Shade,"Of course i know, i have a glutton at home"he said as he whip the egg white.

"How's Milky?"Leyla asked him as she place some berries on the cake,"She's fine,she grow a little taller but the only thing that never change is her stomach"Shade said as Leyla just chuckle.

"It's been two years since i heard you laugh.."Shade look up to her as Leyla too,Leyla look awkward and she look away.

"Fine..."Shade called her as she look up to him,"Please come back"he said as she stop what she's doing,"Shade please stop...I won't go back or forgave her"she said as she place the cake at the cake trolley.

"I'll push it"Shade being a gentleman and push it for Leyla, she just smile and walk beside him as they walk together to the room where the children are.

"Onee-chan!"someone shout as soon as they open the door,"Kris nii-chan took my book!WAAA!"Leyla quickly rush to the girl and comfort her,"Shh...Onee-chan will give you a new one okay?"the girl sob.

"Christi, i'm sorry.."Kris said and pat on the girl head,"Come on.."Leyla smile softly as the girl look up to her,she nod and hug Kris,"I forgive you,kris nii-chan"

"Such a good girl and good boy,I've prepared the sweets"Shade push it and everyone rush towards it,"Slowly guys,There's enough for everyone"Leyla said and prepared the tea for Shade and herself.

"Shade onii-chan! Read to me with this bwook"a small girl went to Shade and pull his blouse, "Sure, why not"Shade said and sit down as the girl sit at his legs.

( _Skipping to the end of story~~_ ) "And they live a happily ever after, The end"Shade close the book as the girl and others children is fast asleep.

Leyla starts to carry them slowly to the bed,"I'll help you with that"Shade said and pick up the girl who slept at his lap.

After they carried the children to the bed,they quietly leave the room as Shade stretch his body.

"Shade..."Leyla called as he turn back to look at her and tilt his head,"Mind taking a walk at the garden?"Leyla look away as Shade look at her surprised.

"Sure why not"Shade smiled and walk up to Leyla as he held out his hand. Leyla gladly grab it and walk with him towards the gardens.

As they reach the garden, Shade was fascinated by the views. Dark red roses around them as the moonlight shine down at it and make the bushes look silver.

"It's very beautiful.."Shade said as Leyla chuckled,"Of course, I took care of them careful"Leyla pluck out one of the roses.

Something shine behind the roses as Shade saw it and walk over there,"Shade! Wait!"Leyla saw Shade walking there as she shouted but it was too late for her to stop Shade.

"It's.."Shade was speechless about it, Leyla look away from him embarrassed "It's Winter Love!"Shade shouted and touch it.

"Let's go.."Leyla say while pushing Shade,"How come?"Shade say,"Why can't you forgive Rein?"Shade ask her and she stop her actions.

"You're asking why?"Leyla dropped her hand and Shade nodded,there's was only silence from her as Shade wait for her to say something.

"You wont understand it, Shade.."Leyla laughed and step back from Shade,"You just don't know what she done to me"She laugh again as Shade look at her with sorrow eyes.

She walk slowly towards Shade as she lean on his hard chest, ** _"I don't need anyone but you only, Shade"_** Leyla whisper and she tiptoe herself up to Shade height.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAII~~I'm back with the updates~~ It's been so long that i written something sooo here it is ^^**

 **Lately been busy with work also for my upcoming school preparation**

 **Let me say something once again i-**

 **Fine and Rein : She do not own Fushigiboshi no futagohime!**

 **Me : FINE!REIN! IT'S MY SENTENCE! *cough* Thank you,everyone for the support!**

 **Let me present you the story**

* * *

 **Rein's POV**

"Rein-sama, Bright-sama, come to the meeting room"LuLu called as the both of us look at each other curiously. Bright help me up as we walk towards the meeting room with Lulu.

The moment we step in, everyone as in the Seven kingdom kings and queens is looking at us went to our seat as Father cough to get the attention,"Rein is time to know the truth.."He say as i look confused.

"What truth? What have you'll been hiding?"i ask as Father look guilty enough to suspect something,"Rein..actually we have been pushing down Night kingdom Queen which is your sister,Fine"

"What do you mean by that?"He look at my eye properly this time,"Her power is too strong to be surpass as if we don't surpass it, It will affect the whole FushigiBoshi." He explained as i look at them with wide eyes.

"We have grown old as our power has been weaken, so that explain why Fine will be able to come here"he say as everyone look down,"Rein.. the main purpose of calling the princesses and princes is because we want to pass down to you all"

"We understand..."We say as Father continue explaining, "I need you all to find this Seven Item in order for us to pass the power to you guys"Father say as my eyes sparkle.

"The first time, _**The Sword of Lights**_. It was hidden within the Jewelry Kingdom,It was also heard that it changes it location every year so that no one can find it."Bright eyes began to sparkle too.

"The second item, _**Rainbow rose**_.","OH,I know where is it!" said one of the 11 princess from Seed kingdom,"But it's not easy to get the rainbow rose easily, it hardly bloom every one or two years."

"The third item, _**Ruby heart**_. It was heard that it is located at Flame kingdom's Volcano, The fourth item will be _**Sapphire Star**_ , which is located somewhere in Water Drop kingdom."

"This three item is very difficult to find as you have to figure out where is located","Yes"we all say as he sigh,"The fifth item is, **_The Tears of Ula_**. The sixth item is The _**Wand of Shamal**_."

"What is Shamal?" I ask as i think about it, "Rein we have to figure it out our self right?"Altezza said as i pout, "The last item, _ **The Pure Crystal of Passion Love**_." Father say as i widen my eyes.

"Oh! I heard that name before, i read it in my brother room. It's say that only one Passion Love out of every single one will bloom out a Crystal shaped like it's own flower."Milky say as Father nod.

"You all will carried out the task whenever you are ready but the faster the better." King Wohl say as he pose a gesture,"We will start the journey three day after today"I say and everyone agree.

"Rein, Do not let your guiltiness take over you, It's the good for you and also everyone in the Kingdom. We have to surpass her or else we will be in danger" Father say as i nod.

I stood up as i walk out of the meeting room with everyone and walk back to my room, i arrived at my room as i drop down near my bed as my eyes started to become teary.

"Must i have..."i whisper as i hit my bed,"Why sister,WHY MUST U FORCED ME TO DO SOMETHING THAT I MUST HURT YOU!WHY FINE..WHY.. *sob* *sob"i shouted as someone hug me tight.

"Bright-sama...","Rein..Please it's for the kingdom and also Shade..please Rein"Bright pleaded me as i cry much more harder,"Rein... Don't cry, I'm always here by your side."he whisper as i cried on his shoulder.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Please Leyla.. I beg of you, it's not too late."A deep voice say as the another is in silence."I'm going back to Sunny kingdom.." Someone said as another gasp.

"Leyla..Why sudden change of your mind?"a deep voice ask as Leyla look at back to the person,"I have my own reason Shade.. Also because of you"She said as she look up to the guy.

"Fine.."Shade smiled as hug her tight,"Finally..."he was relieved as she and him walk back to the castle,"I bid you a goodnight Shade" Leyla said as she walk towards her room.

"My Queen..Why are you doing this?"a voice ask while she walk to her room, she then smirked "HAHA I'm going to destroy it with my own way"she laughed as she enter her room.

"Yoru, Nana help me pack up the clothes for my stay at Sunny kingdom"she say as the two bow and process to do the things that she order, Leyla went to her desk as she sat down.

She begin to write down something as she put into a envelope and seal it with Night Kingdom's seal,she then smirked as say,"Oh dear sister of mine, Beware of what is coming for you HAHAHA"she laugh and use her power to send it Sunny Kingdom.

 **The Next Day(Rein's POV)**

"Rein-sama!Wake up! Truth-sama is looking for you at his room!"Lulu shouted as i quickly wake up and get prepared,"What's the sudden call?" as i ask her,"I don't know Rein-sama but he say is urgent"she reply.

I quickly get out of the room and rush to Father's study room, i reach as i open the door. "Father you call?"i say as i catch my breathe while walking towards his desk as Mother and him looking very bitter.

"Father,Mother what's wrong?"i ask as i stand infront of them,"Read this.."Mother pass me a letter sealed with a seal that i never see before. It's a seal with a black color with a very unique design as in the middle is a crescent moon.

"This seal..It can't be!" i realize and quickly tear open the letter to read,i scan through the letter as i gasp.."Fine is coming back.. as she gave up on the revenge?"i say as i cover my mouth.

"It can't be true.."i say as Father look at me,"It has the seal of Night Kingdom so it can't be fake"he say as he look kind of sad."Fine is coming back.. FINE IS COMING BACK!"i cried in happiness as i jumping around.

"She's coming back with Shade!"i said as i went out of the room to find others."What is she up to this time?Truth?"a sweet voice ask as he just look away.

I went into Bright-sama room as i saw him standing infront of the mirror adjusting his suit, "Bright-sama!"i shouted as he turn to look at me.

I hug him real tight as he is surprised,"What is it Rein? You look really happy"he say as i look up to him with a big smile. "Fine is coming back! Fine is finally coming back to us as she gave up on the revenge!"i say as he widen his eyes.

"It can't be true, you know that Rein"he smile as he thinks that i'm joking, "No! It's real! Look at this letter"i say as i show him the letter. He take the letter and scan through the letter and his eyes widen.

" _I surrender as i'm coming back with Shade along with me, I hope you all forgive me. Love, Fine_ "he say out as i look at him with a big smile, "See, It's Fine's handwriting and i know her"i say as he smile.

"She coming tonight, i'm going to welcome her back!"i say as Bright-sama smile at me, "But we have to prepare for our upcoming journey"he say as i look at him with a smile,"It'll be okay to just throw a small party right?"i say as he give in.

 **Leyla's POV**

"Today is the day where i'm going back to my old home"i say as Nana adjust my gown, "Where is Shade?" i ask as i sat down and drink my morning tea.

"In his room, Leyla-sama"she replied as i smirked, "Soon, i'll make everyone fall into despair"i laughed as she smile."Yoru"i called as he appear while bowing to me,"Get everything prepared as i visit Shade.

"Yes My Queen"he say as he went to prepare the stuff,"Let's go Nana"i say as i stood up and walk out of my room. I reach Shade room as Nana knock on the door, "Yes?" a deep voice say as Nana open the door.

"Shade!"i say as walk towards him and hug him, "Fine!" he say while blushing, _urgh calling me with that pathetic name again but just tolerate_. "Shade have you prepare everything to go back Sunny Kingdom?"i say as i let go of him.

"Ya even thou i have nothing to prepare" he say as i chuckle at his words,"Let's bring some Passion Love back okay?"i suggest as he nod and smile. _Oh Shade.. How naive of you_

I went and hug him,"Shade...I'm scared"i whisper as i lean into his hard chest, "Don't worry Fine, I'm here by your side"he whisper and hug me back.

I smirked as i lean on his chest "Shade...Be my King"i say as i look up to him as he blush and nod in yes, i smile and hug him tighter.

"Soon..I'm going to rule over Moon Kingdom" i whisper as he couldn't hear what i say,"Sorry? Did you say something?"he ask as i shake my head and let go of him.

"Shade it's time for breakfast, Shade go to the dining room first there is something i need to do"i smile as i walk out of his room as i walk the opposite side of the dinning room.

I open the door as i saw darkness overflow inside,"It feels so nice in here, the darkness inside here is marvelous"i say as i close the door behind.

"Yoru, where is it?"i ask as he appear infront of me, "My Queen, the potion is done"he say as he pass me the potion and i take a look of it.

"HAHAHA soon i'm going to take everything away from you, Dear sister"i laugh as Yoru smirked, "You're very beautiful My Moon Queen"he praised me as he kissed my hand.

"Soon, everything gonna be MINE! AHAHAHA"i laugh louder as i look at the potion,"Rein.. Dear Rein, You're gonna regret what you have done to me"i say and pass the potion to Yoru.

"Put more spell in it, I can't let that guy escape from it"i say and walk out of the room, "Yes.. My Queen."The last thing i heard before walking off to the dining room.

 **Skip to Night time**

"Nana, Shade it's time to go"i say as Shade come with his luggage and Nana too, "Minister, I'll put you in charge for the time being.I do not allow any trouble in my Kingdom, Do you get it?"i say as he bow.

"Open the gate to Sunny Kingdom!"i shout as a black hole appear,"Come on let's go"i say and went inside the hole and follow behind is Shade and Nana.

"Fine, it's real cool"Shade say as i chuckle at his comment, "This is the first time i ever open the gate to Sunny Kingdom" i say as he smile at me.

"We've reached"i say as we walk out of the black hole, "SHADE! FINE!" someone shouted from afar as we look over. "Rein! Bright!"Shade shouted and run towards them.


End file.
